Field of Invention
This invention relates to strap tightening mechanisms such as those associated with securing cargo packages and, more particularly, to a snap buckle device for tightening a woven strap about an object such as a ceramic mold; and a tool for engaging and disengaging the snap buckle device.
So-called snap buckles for tightening a woven strap or belt about a cargo package or various other objects are well known to those skilled in the art. The snap buckle is fixedly attached to the belt at one end thereof and the opposite end of the belt is fed through the belt tightening mechanism of the snap buckle device so as to encircle and secure the object.
In a slackened condition, the belt is drawn through the snap buckle and around the object to be secured. Thereafter, the snap buckle is typically folded 180.degree. to a tightened condition which takes up the slack in the belt in order to secure the object.
In the conventional practice such a snap buckle is difficult to operate manually. Typically, the snap buckle tightening mechanism requires that a user pivot the so-called "tongue" of the snap buckle using the hand and fingers. This tightening action can become very painful to the user even in the best of conditions due to the pressure required to operate the snap buckle. Further, there is a transition point in the tightening process at which the snap buckle actually "snaps" closed and the user has no control over the buckle at all. In the worst case scenario, the user can injure their hand or finger during the tightening process.
Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide the user with a safe and effective tool for controlling the snap buckle tightening operation.